livandmaddiefandomcom-20200214-history
Liv and Holden (relationship)
Liv and Holden are close friends who have a secret crush on each other. Ever since Holden came back home, he realized that there was something more between him and Liv, although both of them were too afraid to confess their feelings. Liv then soon became heartbroken when Holden and Andie became a couple and tried to keep her feelings for him buried. However, once Holden realized he had stronger feelings for Liv and after breaking up with Andie on live TV, they both admitted their feelings for each other. Sadly though, Liv and Holden couldn't be together as Andie was already deeply upset from the breakup and them dating would only further upset her, leaving the pair heartbroken. They're portrayed by Jordan Fisher and Dove Cameron Other Names *'Lolden' (L'/iv and H/'olden) *'Lilden' (Li/ddie and Ho/'lden') *'Liven' (Liv/ and Hol/'den') Moments Season 2 Neighbors-A-Rooney *They met again after seeing themeselves for the last time when they were 10. *They stare at each other while holding hands. *Holden admits having a crush on her when they were 3 and that's why he stole Liv's Multicolor Goodbye Puppy pen. Prom-A-Rooney * Liv wrote a song about him. * Liv was about to ask Holden to prom, but Andie already asked him. * Liv cries when Andie left after she told her she asked Holden to go to prom with her. * They stare at each other when Liv gave Holden scissors Band-A-Rooney * Liv got lost in Holden's eyes. * Liv made an excuse not to go golfing with Andie when she found out Holden would be going with them. * They almost kissed. * Liv said shes got the "Crushees" every single time shes around Holden. Video-A-Rooney * They argued like a married couple. Triangle-A-Rooney * They both sing True Love. * They looked into each other's eyes when they sang together. * They almost shared a kiss until Willow walked in and caught them. * While Liv, Holden, Willow and Andie are on the Nimbus with Night Show, Nimbus realizes there is a couple among the group, but believes it to be Liv and Holden. * Liv and Holden sit down together holding hands, while Holden is explaining his feelings. * Holden admits to Liv that he felt something more between them when he first came home. * Holden admits his true feelings to Liv * Liv admits she feels the same. * Both Liv and Holden are heartbroken when Liv says that she can't date him, due to hurting Andie's feelings. Trademarks *Liv's Multicolor Goodbye Puppy pen is one of the Trademarks because when Holden gives Liv the pen back, Holden admits he had a crush on Liv. The episodes are Neighbors-A-Rooney and Triangle-A-Rooney , Neighbors because they met again recently, and Triangle because Holden realizes he likes Liv and they almost kiss while singing True Love. The other episode is Prom-A-Rooney cause Liv wrote a song about him called True Love about how she lost her chance with him. Quotes Neighbors-A-Rooney Prom-A-Rooney Trivia *Fans who ship them together are called "Lolden Shippers". *They met again in Neighbors-A-Rooney. *They have a secret crush on each other. Gallery References Category:Pairings Category:Relationships Category:Pairings with Liv